Title Inside
by Silverflare07
Summary: Summary: Just some cute fluff...Everyone needs some AAML!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon...but if I did...who boy! May would not be there (stupid little monkey) and Misty would have never left! 

**Summary: ** Just some cute fluff...Everyone needs

**Title: **Memories

**Author:** qtloveskittles

**Dedication: **This is for Chibi cuz she asked me too.

**Author's note: **Misty has come back and May and Brandon are off visiting their mom and dad and Brock is away with his sisters and brothers for a while. It's just Ash and Misty for now.

**Extra info:** Ok...this takes place after Ash has one the Jhoto league and stuff now he and Misty are just sort of traveling cuz neither one really wants to be tied up at home. 

**Stuff you need to know:**

          " "- speech

          Thoughts are in _italics_

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Misty stared aimlessly into the fire as she let her mind wander.

Now that Ash is done with the Jhoto League what's gonna happen? Is he going to go home like Brock? Will he make me go home? I hate that place so much sometimes that I could never stay there!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling next to her. She turned and noticed Ash studying old leather bound book he fire reflecting in his chocolate eyes. She took a moment to study his features before speaking.

"What are you looking at Ash?"

He looked up, startled by her voice. "Oh this?" He gestured to the book and she nodded. "Don't you recognize it?" He held it up and Misty stared at it.

She did indeed recognize it. She had made it. It was a photo album with the words 'Memories' written across the top in gold fancy handwriting. She had collected pictures from everyone for almost two months in order to make a nice scrapbook of all of Ash's adventures and had sent it to him as a Christmas present when she had been in Cerulean.

"Can I look with you?"

He nodded and she scouted closer. He blushed at her closeness and looked at the cover of the book. Carefully he opened the cover and turned to the first page and laughed.

It was a picture of Misty strangling him for getting them lost.

Misty blushed when she noticed what picture it was. "Hehe...the good old times eh?"

He just laughed louder. He actually laughed himself to tears before he could regain composure. "Yeah those times were fun. What ever happened to my scrawny tomboy."

He was too busy laughing to notice his possessive claim on her...but she did. Her face matched her hair.

"She spent a year with her sisters, that's what happened."

He nodded before flipping through some of the next pages. 

There were pictures of him during his Kanto journeys, his Orange Island journeys, and his Jhoto journeys. And Misty was in every single one. Suddenly he became serious and turned to Misty.

"Mist?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Thank you."

She blinked in surprise. "For what?"

"For always being there. Through everything. The only time you left was when you were needed at your gym...and even then you fought your sisters. I just wanted to say...thanks...for being the best friend I could ever have."

Oceans of blue met pools of chocolate and they both smiled. 

"No problem Ash. You're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me and I wouldn't redo any of our adventures for the world." Her voice was little more then a whisper but he caught every word. 

He nodded, unable to speak and turned to the last page in the album...and noticed something he hadn't noticed before. There written in Misty tidy handwriting was a message to him.

"Hey look Mist! I didn't notice this."

She leaned over to see what he was talking about. When she saw the message she sprung up as if her seat were on fire.

"I should go...get fire wood! Yeah that's it...the fire's getting kind of low so I'll be back. Bye!" And she left before he could tell her there was firewood behind.

_That was odd...oh well...wonder what she wrote._

He turned his attention to the note and began to read:

_Dear Ash,_

_  
Merry Christmas. Wow it feels so weird to not be able to say that too you in person. This is our first Christmas apart in what 5 years. Christmas here at the gym will be so quiet; it's just me and the Pokemon. I hope your Christmas is going well. I heard you've gotten your 6th badge. Congratulation. I'm sorry I wasn't there to cheer you on but me and the rest of Cerulean are rooting for you here. My sisters said they'll be back in May...so I hope I can catch up to you guys and travel around again. Life was the best traveling with you and Brock and Tracey. I hate being confined in this gym. But that's what gym leaders have to do...oh look I'm getting totally off subject. Well your probably sick of reading this so I'll end it. Take care, keep warm, and change your you-know-what's everyday! *giggle* Your mom wanted me to tell you that. But seriously keep safe and follow your heart. Hopefully when all is said and done it'll lead you to the top and hopefully...to me._

_With all my Heart,_

_Misty Waterflower._

Ash shut the book and set it back in his bag. He closed his eyes and allowed for a happy smile to stretch across his face.

_...and hopefully...to me._

He wasn't positive what she had meant by that but if was what he thought it was...he would be the happiest guy on the planet. 

Deciding that it would be easier for Misty (he now knew why she had left so quickly) if he was asleep when she came back he unrolled his sleeping bag and climbed in. Pikachu curled up next to him. He stroked Pikachu's soft fur before murmuring,

"Tonight my dreams are going to be good...very good." 

He closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. Moments later he heard Misty walk back to the camp. He could hear her sigh of relief when she noticed he was asleep. He felt her sit down next to him.

"Good night Ash...sweet dreams."

She placed a kiss on his forehead before getting up and getting ready for bed herself. He turned over so that she couldn't see the grin forming on his face.

_Sweet dreams Mist...I know my will be._

~*~

They're you go! I haven't written anything Pokemon-ish in a long time but Chibi asked me to and I could never say no to my internet sister.

Well R&R and let me know what you think.


End file.
